Lighting apparatuses including light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as light sources are known which, by means of a wavelength-converting phosphor, convert blue primary light generated by the LEDs partly into yellow light and generate a blue-yellow or white mixed light. The white mixed light can be used e.g. for generating driving light functions (low beam, high beam, cornering light) of automobiles. However, the achievable luminances are comparatively low.